


Inktober 2019 Challenge

by LyraMaeArcher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 words or less, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraMaeArcher/pseuds/LyraMaeArcher
Summary: Here are my Inktober Writer Edition Drabbles for 2019. The challenge is to use 50 words max per prompt.





	1. Ring

It was heavy on his finger, the weight more than just silver - destruction and responsibility all wrapped up in one. But all he heard was that, somehow, this ring promised him freedom. Nothing else mattered. Freedom was all he wanted. His new life began with a simple “Plagg, Transform me.”


	2. Mindless

The words of love he planned were interrupted by the low whistle of an arrow in their direction, a dark tip aimed right for her. His feet moved before he could even put thoughts together, curling himself around her body, protecting her with his own. Love in action. 


	3. Bait

“You know what to do, Kitty.” 

Of course he knew what to do. It was what he always did, with a sassy grin, cheesy puns, and deft acrobatics. A quick salute and he was off - the distraction to her plans. He loved his job as akuma bait.


	4. Freeze

“Stay with me, Ladybug,” he begged, pressing her limp body as close to him as possible in a desperate attempt to share what little remained of his own body warmth. “Please.” Already her skin was too cold, lips too blue, pulse too weak. Maybe this time - Hawkmoth would win.


	5. Build

“Build me a wall!” Ladybug yelled, throwing him the bag that had appeared with her Lucky Charm before swinging away. Prying it open, Chat blinked for a moment at the coloured plastic bricks inside. LEGO? Dumping them out with a shrug, he quickly got to work. Whatever his Lady needed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk.... this is what happens when you give a prompt like "build" to a boy mom. XD


	6. Husky

When he looked at her like that, breathing her name with a voice low and husky, she almost couldn’t bear to say no. Temptation pulled her to just give in for once. Damn this stupid responsibility. Making herself to take a step back, she forced a torn smile. Not yet. 


	7. Enchanted

First, a handwritten note telling her she was adorable. A yellow flower. A kiss on her knuckles. A recording of a piano song that he shyly admitted composing himself. A moonlit picnic. 

“Chat?” she asked finally. “Have you been watching Enchanted again?” 

He smiled. 

“I want you to know.”


	8. Frail

Beneath her shaking fingers, the earrings felt vulnerable. Fragile. Frail. An outward manifestation of everything her heart felt in that moment. Hawkmoth's eyes were alight with victory while Chat's begged for her to stop even as his voice gave out. Earrings or his life. As if there was a choice.


	9. Swing

There was something insanely freeing about her ability to swing herself from rooftop to rooftop through the city by her yo-yo. The rush of falling followed by the satisfying snap of muscle on the catch. Laughter escaped her mid-crest as the wind burned her cheeks. This would never get old.


	10. Pattern

Marinette ran her fingers over the luxury fabric in silent awe, her eyes alight with visions in her head. 

"You like it?" 

All she could do was nod, already mentally cutting out the pattern of her design and stitching it together. 

Adrien just smiled, happy to spoil her like this.


	11. Snow

Patrol in winter was tricky. The thin layer of snow left the rooftops beneath their feet slick and dangerous. But here, snuggled side-by-side at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night, Paris sparkled with the fresh crispness of winter. It was magical. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Just like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::melts::


	12. Dragon

“What about Fang?” laughed Ladybug as they reminisced about different akuma battles after one particularly uneventful patrol. He grinned. 

“Flying dragon. Ya, that was pretty epic. But my personal favourite is still Oblivio.” 

It was totally worth the punch on the arm.


	13. Ash

Beneath Adrien's fingers, beams crumbled to ash. Sound had no meaning. Not Ladybug screaming his name. Not the ominous creaking of steel. Not the shocked cry from his traitorous father's throat as he fell. Just the thrumming pulse of rage in his ears before he crumbled himself and wept.


	14. Overgrown

His hair flopped into his eyes again. It WAS getting a little out of control, he mused, shoving it out of his face with a grimace. Ladybug laughed, passing him a clip. Then again, if his lady liked it, maybe being an overgrown moptop was worth it.


	15. Legend

"Once, there was a legend of a ladybug and a black cat," Chat began, trademark smirk firmly in place. "They wanted to write it as a poem, but they decided to leave it to the prose." An eyebrow wiggle and long pause before she rolled her eyes with a groan.


	16. Wild

I feel like I’ve done this prompt before - a story of how Gabriel Agreste abuses his son for the purpose of saving his wife, transforming Chat into a wild beast who stalks the woman he loves. It’s angst. It’s action. And deep down, it’s romance. Find it here: ::[**WILD**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001074):: lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's 50 words! :D


	17. Ornament

"You made this? For me?" Chat gasped, eyeing the beautiful glass ornament with a ladybug and black paw print intertwined inside. "My lady!" 

She blushed at his sincere praise. With his usual boisterousness, he threw himself around her, hugging her tightly. 

"Thank you, Ladybug. This means more than you know."


	18. Misfit

She wasn't a superhero. Who was she kidding? No one could be more of a misfit for the title "superhero" than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was clumsy, prone to panic, unco-ordinated. Look how she'd already failed. Alya would be a better choice. Earrings off, she shut the drawer with a sob.


	19. Sling

The echo of twin chimes broke the moment, bringing them back to reality with a startling crash. Her voice cracked slightly with emotion as she bid him goodbye, slinging her yo-yo to the nearest perch and launching off into the night. Chat stared at his ring in disappointment.

Alone again.


	20. Tread

His feet tread loudly against the pavement, hands propelling him faster. Muscles straining as he forced himself beyond his top speed, he gasped painfully for needed air. She was out there, fighting Hawkmoth alone. She needed him. Panic mixed with duty drove him forward. “Hold on, Ladybug. I’m coming.”


	21. Treasure

All the wealth in the world meant nothing. Nothing at all. It was only her that mattered - her love treasured fiercely in his heart. Her smile. Her bravery. Her trust. Her faith. Only her. For what good is gold and silver without love. He already knew that answer: Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man these 50 words of overwhelming cheese are starting to get to me..... lol


	22. Ghost

He could feel her, as if she couldn't really leave him. Invisible fingers in his hair. Silent lips pressed against his. A hand over his heartbeat. A wiping of the tears on his cheeks. 

"My Lady," he sobbed.

"I love you." A whisper on the wind and she was gone.


	23. Ancient

In ancient days, the Miraculous were kept in a temple - far from the eyes and greed of mortal men and guarded by those who gave their lives for such an honour. Revealed only in secret to create a needed hero. 'Until now' thought Marinette, pulling jewels purposefully from the box.


	24. Dizzy

Whatever that akuma had sprayed was making the world tilt dangerously to the side. Ladybug could barely stand straight, let alone fight. Bracing herself against a wall with her eyes closed, she listened for Chat - cocky and determined, facing their foe. This is what teamwork was for.


	25. Tasty

They were still warm, he realized as he bit ferociously into the fresh-baked croissant. Flaky, buttery goodness crumbled against his tongue, eliciting a euphoric sound from the back of his throat. His eyes cracked open at Marinette's soft laugh. 

“What?” 

She just smiled, passing him another croissant.


	26. Dark

The room was empty, but it still had him on edge. Ladybug pressed close to his side, her body as tense as he felt. The sound of a thousand fluttering wings thrummed in the darkness - a butterfly army awaiting command from their master - his father. 


	27. Coat

Adrien decided she was trying to kill him as he struggled not to stare at the flash of legs peeking out between the mid-thigh hem of her soft pink coat with oversized buttons and her tan to-the-knee boots. Marinette’s sense of fashion was going to wonderfully haunt his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage boys.... Gah.


	28. Ride

He gestured to the waiting car with a small smile, pleased at the wild blush that crossed Marinette’s cheeks as she stammered her thanks and stepped inside. A ride home was something he could offer her as a friend, even if every fibre of his being screamed for something more.


	29. Injured

When the pain hit, he wasn't ready. It shot through him like a tidal wave with no start and no end, surging through his body. He wanted to scream. Copper filled his mouth. Wet warmth pooled beneath him. Gentle hands cradled his head, sobbing his name - his_ real_ name.


	30. Catch

Sometimes it amazed him how easily he seemed to be tossed through the air by villains, body tumbling end over end with flailing arms. Thank goodness the suit took most of the impact when he landed. Better yet when Ladybug would catch him. She was his hero.


	31. Ripe

Here they were, at the ripe old age of 29 - finally, _finally_ together despite life’s valiant attempts to keep them apart. Destiny fulfilled at last as they fell into each other’s souls though emerald and sapphire portals with a simple promise of “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 50 word story month has been such a great challenge and so much fun. I hope you've enjoyed it along with me. 
> 
> Many of these have inspired ideas for longer stories - some of which I'll be sharing in December when Ep, MR, and I bring you an advent style set of reveal stories. ^_^ In the meantime, I'll post to Gods as soon as I can (next chapter is halfway done!) but I'm going to be taking November to join NaNoWriMo and see if I can knock out an non-fanfic novel. :o 
> 
> Thanks for joining along with me for another month!


End file.
